1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle tires and, more particularly, to a tire reinforcing arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vehicle tires include two types, namely, the one with inner tube and the other without inner tube. A tire with an inner tube is inflatable. When the inner tube of a tire pierced by a pointed external object, it leaks, and the driver must stop the car immediately. A sudden explosion of a tire may cause a traffic accident when the car is running on a freeway. A tubeless tire or the so-called high-speed tire does not explode when pierced by a pointed external object, giving a sufficient time to let the driver drive the car to a garage for repair. However, because a tire shows no significant tire pressure loss when a pointed external object pierced the tire, the driver may keep driving the car on a highway or freeway. In this case, an accident may occur.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an auxiliary wheel rim for a vehicle wheel that eliminates the aforesaid problems.